Durmstraung Harry
by Chooch77
Summary: What if Harry went to Hogwarts and felt left out of the place as everyone's attention was focused on his brother, the supposed Boy-Who-Lived? What if he was advanced in magic? My take on the story: Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived! Only this one is a harem and this Harry is different from the one in his fic. The full summary is inside of this fic. Sorry I haven't updated, people!
1. the letters

**A/N: Yo! Here is the first chapter of my newest fic. I got the idea from reading the Harry Potter story, Harry Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived. It is a fic about Harry who is in the shadow of his brother and then decides to go to Durmstraung when he cannot take the verbal abuse of his school anymore. The summary for my fic is right here:**

**Summary: What if Harry was the brother of the supposed boy who lived. What if he started flipping through his mother's magic books from her Hogwarts years when he was younger and knew a great deal of magic before he went to Hogwarts? What if he was denied extra tutoring and took a darker path? Harry/harem Dark Harry!**

**Warnings: Mentions of torture, sexual innuendo, cussing, violence, blood, and gore**

**Pairings: Harry/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters or spells. However, I do own any characters or spells that I create for the purpose of this fic. If you have some ideas for characters send me them in the reviews! **

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1**

Harry and his brother were anything but normal, even for magical people.

Daniel Potter, the known Boy-Who-Lived, was said to have vanquished Voldemort from a young age.

On the other hand, you had Harry, who was almost unknown to the outside world due to his quiet nature and studious side. He was a magical prodigy who took in information at an alarming rate, so much so that looking over the material once after he had read it was enough for it to stay permanently logged in his memory.

He was also heir of the Potter family, and it showed in his restrained attitude and awareness of the world around him.

Through several of Daniel's birthday parties, Harry had made a few slight connections. Not enough to be of major consequences, but enough for him to blackmail an auror for a favor or two.

Whereas Daniel loved being with his dad and playing quidditch, Harry liked staying in the library and studying.

James Potter had come out of hiding and become a quidditch pro like he had always dreamed of being. However, he often stayed home in order for him to stay out of the spotlight and train up his abilities.

Lily Potter, Harry's mother, was an ambassador for the ministry. She often went on diplomatic trips to other countries, however, when she was home, she was a great mother who regaled them in stories of her travels abroad.

Harry found that he had much more in common with his mother than he did his father, and this led to a slight rift between the family, not that anyone would notice it. It was small, but it was enough that Harry distanced himself from his father and was close to his mother and that Daniel did the opposite.

Harry had been reading for a good while. He had been reading since he was five. Of course, it had taken him about a year to finally be able to actually read and understand a full page of any of the first year materials.

It had taken him another two years to read the first year books to the fullest extent.

That left him at year two and wanting more and more. He kept up the pace and read through his year two materials in about a year and a half.

It was near the Hogwarts time that Harry finally started on the year three materials, and by the time that it was actually time for the Hogwarts letter to come, Harry had already finished his third year herbology and potions.

That was what led them to this day.

"Dad, dad," The excited voice of Daniel Potter yelled out to their father.

"What is it?" James asked, fearful that something bad had happened.

"We finally got our Hogwarts letters!" Daniel said with joy.

James worry quickly grew to excitement. "That's wonderful, Daniel!"

"Let's go find Harry and tell him the good news!" James finished.

"Where is he, anyway?" Daniel asked.

James chuckled, "We both know your brother well enough by now to know that he is in the library."

Daniel palmed his face with his hands. "I can't believe that I forgot about that. It's his favorite place, after all."

James chuckled at his son's antics, he really wasn't surprised at them at all.

The two of them rushed into the library and found Harry sitting at his usual desk and tracing a few Runic diagrams.

Harry was currently on the elective of Runes, having decided that Divination was pretty much a waste of time, however, he had flipped through the books and found that there was some useful information in them that he could probably use, even if he didn't have the talent, so, instead of completely forgoeing the information, he was just saving it till last.

"The Hogwarts letters came." Harry noted.

"How did you know about that?" James asked.

"I could hear you two and your excitement from up here, it's a wonder that the whole neighborhood isn't awake yet." Harry said with a roll of his eyes. Those two lacked the self control of a ten year old when they were together.

James and Daniel rubbed the back of their heads in manners that were similart to each other that you would wonder whether or not James was the father or the older brother.

The two also looked alike. However, Harry had the green eyes and reddish hue to his black hair that came from his mother. He also was much more agile than his brother, who had a stronger build and was suited to beater position.

Not like he would play quidditch anyway.

"So, why aren't you excited about it?" Daniel asked.

His brother confused the hell out of him sometimes.

"Because it always comes this day and we have been reserved since we were born. The only way that we wouldn't get the letter is if we were squibs." Harry said.

James blinked, he hadn't known that it had always came that day.

"How did you know that?" James asked.

"Because this is the first day that I can start practicing spells." Harry said, bouncing up and down in his seat at the prospect.

"It's against ministry rules." James said with shock.

"No, it's not. The Potter family law books talk about how the underage detector cannot tell the user of the magic within a house that has magic in it like this one does." Harry said with glee.

James was struck back, if he had known that, he would have done so many pranks.

"Fine, fine, you are allowed to practice your magic here." James relented.

Harry smirked, his father couldn't have stopped him if he wanted to.

**Done! The next chapter will be Diagon Alley and Gringotts.**

**Please read and review if you want this fic to continue.**

**I need 7 to continue the next chapter.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N: I must say that I am impressed with the amount of reviews that this fic has already gotten. I have already hit the mark with this fic and I just posted it two hours ago! I thank you for your continued support and hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**PS. I know that it may seem wrong of me to do the reviews thing, but think for a second, would you continue a fic if you did not know whether or not it was worth it and the people liked it. And, besides, I think that I am being perfectly reasonable in the amount of reviews that I am asking for to make a new chapter and post it.**

**Now, after that little tirade, I hope that you sincerely enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry, James, and Daniel headed to Gringotts first once they had gotten to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was a shop street that had the school supplies for Hogwarts as well as several bookstores for them to get new books from.

Harry briefly glanced at the severed heads that were on the pikes and then walked through the doors with a more noticeable confidence to his step. It wouldn't do to have the goblins doubt him, after all.

Harry walked up to the teller and said in Gobbledegook, "I am here to see my vaults, take me to them before I remove my gold."

It was always better to intimidate the goblins before they could get the drop on you. It was one of the key rules in their politics.

The goblin looked up from what he was doing, which was counting jewels, and had a startled and bewildered look on his face as he looked up at Harry.

"Who are you to order me around, human?" The goblin sneered at him in his native langauge.

Harry responded in the same tongue, "I am the heir to the Potter family fortune, the one that you are so desperate to keep your hands on. So, I would watch your tone. I wonder what I could ask of your superiors for this insult? A better interest rate, more money, a seizure of your clan funding, or even a goblin woman from your clan." Harry responded.

The goblin gave a low growl at that last one, taking a goblin's mate was the ultimate insult.

"Fine then, human, you will get there," The goblin said.

"Excellent, I am glad that we have reached a reasonable agreement here." Harry said with a smirk on his face as he clapped the goblin in the back.

The goblin grumbled as he felt the hand on his back, but did nothing to remove it since he knew the consequences for him and his clan would be dire.

"Right this way, please," The goblin said with a forced smile.

Harry nodded and motioned for his family to follow him and get in the car that the goblin was getting in.

The cart ride was just as exciting as ever. Harry just stayed there calmly while his families gripped the handles of the cart like it was their last hold on life.

They stopped at vault 309 and continued to the door once James and Daniel had gotten their bearings back from the cart ride.

"Whoa," James said, it never got tired or used to it for the cart ride down, if anything, it just got worse.

"Really? You like brooms but you cannot stand the carts." Harry said with a roll of his eyes. That was almost too pathetic for him to say.

James pouted at the comparison.

Daniel then exclaimed, "Brooms are nothing compared to those monstrosities."

James then nodded in agreement to his son's sentiment.

Harry just shook his head, he would never understand those two and their attachments to those flying monstrosities.

"I need one Gringotts standard bag." Harry said to the goblin.

The goblin scowled, they had thought that they had removed everything about those from the record, but, since Gringotts had an obligation to give the clientele the bags, they were in a precarious situation and the goblin had no choice but to hand the bag over.

Harry went into the vault with his family and then commanded, "Take as much money as you can out of the vault and put it in the bag."

Daniel shrugged and followed the directions while the father was more suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

After they had gotten the gold, the group left and got to Diagon Alley shopping finally.

"I have been waiting so long for this day." Daniel exclaimed happily.

"What do you mean, I go to diagon all the time with mom?" Harry said with a shrug.

With his mom, he felt better when he used informal, but, with his dad, he felt better if he was more formal. It was barely noticeable, but it was a good example of the distance between the group.

"You do? I haven't gone yet!" Daniel exclaimed with a fierce glare at his dad.

James looked sheepish and shrugged, "You never said that you wanted to go."

Harry chuckled, "Where do you want to go first?"

Daniel looked for something and then finally found it a few minutes later.

"There it is!" He exclaimed happily.

Daniel then rushed off and left Harry and James to follow him.

When they got there, they could see what got Daniel excited and Harry had to admit that he was excited at the prospect as well.

"Who's getting the wand first?" James asked with a sigh. He should have known this would happen.

"I'll go first." Harry offered.

Harry stepped through the door and looked around, trying to spot Ollivander.

"Ah, a customer," A voice exclaimed from behind.

By instinct, Harry brought a dagger out and held it in front of an old man with a beard.

"Now, now, I am Ollivander, no reason to be so jumpy with me." He joked around.

Harry wasn't in the mood.

"Now, your wand should be rather quick, and, I must admit, I am intrigued at what could get you the powerful connection that you have with your wand. I have not seen anything like it." Ollivander said as he stroked his beard.

"What is it?" Harry asked, while inwardly praising every deity he could think of that he did not have to wait for hours on end.

"It is called the dark elder wand. It was made in 1491 in Spain to combat the Elder wand that was in the French King's hands at the time. The moors figured out how to recreate it and then used it to fight off King Charles' wand. It is said to have the abilities of the elder wand and even the power of it. Be careful how you use this wand, Mr. Potter." Ollivander said as he walked away brisquely.

Harry bought all of the other school supplies for him and his family and then put them in the bag.

Harry stepped out of the apothecary and went over to Madam Malkins for some robes afterwards. He caught sight of a young girl that was his age getting fit for dark silver and black robes.

"Hi, my name's Harry," Harry said politely, trying to break the ice between them.

"Dianna," She said with a smirk as she held out her hand for him to kiss.

Harry kissed the hand and then took a step back to see her reaction.

"What are you here for?" She asked.

"I'm here for my Hogwarts robes." Harry said with a shrug.

"Hogwarts, that is the pathetic school, correct?" Dianna asked.

"Not sure if it can be called pathetic, but, yes," Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh, please, even Beaubatons is better than it! Of course, I go to the very best, Durmstraung," She said haughtily.

Before Harry could ask anything else, he was called away by his father and brother.

Little did he know that the seeds of doubt had been planted in his head.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Please read and review!**

**I need a total of 20 reviews to continue on to the next chapter!**


	3. Hogwarts

**A/N: Yo! Let me just rephrase what I had said yesterday. I was wrong about this...the rate that I am getting reviews to continue this story isn't just amazing, it is the most that I have ever gotten in a day! I already have 22 reviews for this story. Y'all must really like it!**

**Everything is the same as the last chapter.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3: Departure and Train ride**

"Do you have everything?" James asked Daniel.

"Yes, I have everything." Daniel said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why aren't you hounding Harry like this?" Daniel asked, a bit confused at what was going on.

"I have already explained this to you, Danny," James said.

James was the only one that was able to call his son Danny, anyone else that tried would be bashed upside the head by an object in the room.

And, the worst part was, the name thing was actually an accidental magical curse. It knew when people were saying it and only made the exception for James.

Harry laughed himself silly whenever they went out in public and someone got the bright idea to say Danny-boy. The person later paid a trip to the hospital after a bookshelf fell on top of his head. He survived, but, last they checked, he had memory loss and had tried to say it again and ended up in the long term patient section of St. Mungo's.

"Explain it again," Daniel pouted.

"Fine," James sighed before continuing, "Harry decided on the other option in order to wait for your mother and have her just apparate them to Hogsmeade so that he could see her. We had this cleared by the Headmaster as he understood the fact that a parent could only be around for so long and that you had to take every opportunity to be around them."

Daniel just sighed, he could never understand why his brother did not want to be on the Hogwarts express for his first time to Hogwarts. It was so exciting!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Daniel left on the train and James went back to the house to find Harry still packing.

"Is Lily back yet?" James asked his son.

"Yes, she was in the bathroom and she just got ready and is about to leave with me." Harry said with a shrug.

"Yep, I'm ready now," Lily called down the stairs.

Lily came down the stairs in her robes and smiled at her son and husband, but, then she sighed, she knew that Harry was as distant from his father as Daniel was to her.

"Mom, are you ready to go?" Harry asked, excited at the prospect of his mom taking him to Hogwarts.

He was a momma's boy, and he was proud to admit it!

"Yes, let's go." Lily said as she saw that his things were packed and that he was ready.

She extended her hand and apparated the two of them into the Hogsmeade pub.

"Lily, it's so good to see you!" Rosmerta cried as she saw her old professor for a year.

During the time between Voldemort's attack and the time when Harry got his wand, Lily had worked as a professor for a year.

She was one of the lucky ones that didn't end up self obliviated or dead with the defense position.

"And is that little Harry," Rosmerta said with a gasp.

Harry had come to Hogwarts once during her stay as the professor because he wanted to see her, and it was in Rosemerta's class and several below her years.

Anyways, back to the story and enough with the background information.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay and chat, Rosmerta, but I have to get Harry to Hogwarts and then I have to write up a report on Greece for the minstry. They are tryng to decide whether or not to help out in the current financial crisis down there." Lily said apologetically.

"That's okay, we'll have to catch up some time." Rosmerta said as the duo of mother and son left the place.

"The way to Hogwarts is right through there, just go that way and keep up the path and the gates should open." Lily said.

"Okay, bye mum," Harry said as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

His mother did the same and smiled and waved goodbye to him.

Harry kept walking and looking back until she was out of sight, and then he watched as Hogwarts became visible.

He saw that there were boats and figured that the students hadn't gotten there yet.

He waited patiently for about an hour before the first person came.

Hagrid walked on the path with the students all behind him and then frowned as he saw another person in front of him.

"Who are ye'?" Hagrid asked with a frown on his face.

"Name's Harry Potter, I'm the last student." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"You never mentioned that you had a brother!" He heard from in the back.

Everyone turned to the sight and saw Daniel looking sheepish and Ron looking slightly shocked and mad, and a bit of embarrased thrown in there.

"Yes, I did, you just kept on talking over me." Daniel said as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.

Now, Ron looked really embarrased.

In an attempt to get the class of first years back under control, Hagrid pointed out the boats and explained their purpose (look in the book for the full lecture, also, I will only include the important sortings later this chapter).

The people sat in the boats and Harry ended up in his own boat by himself.

A girl named Lisa Turpin came in the boat looking excited.

"So," She started off casually, "What was the boy who lived like? How is it being in his shadow? Did he get special training, I bet he did!"

Harry twitched and ignored all of her questions. He hoped that the rest of the groupd wasn't like that.

Sadly, this was a false hope and the whole school felt that he was under his brother's shadow and jealous when he didn't answer...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Potter, Daniel," Was called out by the hat and the crowd broke into excited whispering.

Harry just sat back and watched, already knowing where his brother would go.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out loudly.

It was obvious that there was no debate there.

"Potter, Harry," Was the next name called.

The crowd broke out in confused murmurrings that were along the lines of 'I didn't know that there was another brother.'

Harry ignored it all and put the hat on his head.

"_Very interesting mind that you have here, young Potter. I can see traits from all of the houses, so, I don't normally ask this, but where would you like to go?" _The hat thought to him.

"I want to go to where I will be the best." Harry thought boldly.

He wasn't that ambitious, but he did want to be the best that he could be.

"_Very well the, it better be..." _The hat started in the mind.

**What is it going to be? Where is he going to go? Will I stick to the same house that Harry went in Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived or will I change things up. Find out next chapter!**

**Please read and review.**

**I need 13 more reviews for the next chapter.**


	4. sorted

**A/N: I have to say this again for this story. I am impressed with the amount of reviews I am getting. This must be some kind of record with the amount of it. 35 in one day and still going up. Before anyone says anything otherwise, I am talking about a full 24 hours since I have posted this story, not the today or tomorrow type.**

**Keep going like this!**

**I need 15 more to make chapter five, shouldn't be that much of an issue.**

**Also, have you ever tried reviewing every chapter instead of just one of them? 15 reviews aren't that much in retrospect since you can always review each chapter if you are truly dedicated.**

**Anyways, on with the story! Please enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4: Sorted**

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat called out (how many of you saw that coming?).

The Ravenclaw table cheered politely for him.

The last one to be sorted was Blaise Zabini who went to Slytherin.

"Attention, everyone, I am pleased to have the honor of telling this speech..." Dumbledore began.

The speech continued for five minutes before he was finished.

"Now, it is time for you to be fed and watered." He finished.

Harry almost groaned out loud. What did Dumbledore think they were? Horses?

Harry had just finished his first bite whenever the questions started.

It was asked how good his brother was, whether he had special training, if Harry was jealous, and how amazing his brother was.

"First of all, I will not say anything on the subject. Second of all, think for a second, you are supposed to be the Ravenclaws, do you honestly think that I would say anything positive if I was jealous?" Harry scoffed at the group before he went back to eating.

Some of the Ravenclaws were blushing and others were looking like they were about to hex him.

Harry finished eating and was led with the rest of his group up to the common rooms.

"Now, unlike the rest of the castle, instead of just a password, we have a password and a riddle. The riddle changes each time and the password changes every two weeks, so make sure to check the bulletin board for any changes!" The prefect, Francine, said perkily.

The door knocker started up at that moment.

"Password?" It intoned.

"Diadem," Francine answered.

"What goes up, but never truly comes down?" Was the question.

Harry thought for a few seconds and thought that he had the answer.

He looked around and saw that the rest of them looked like deer in headlights.

"The sun," Harry calmly said as he walked to the front of the group.

"Very good, you are going to go far, young Potter." The knocker said before the door opened.

Francine walked through the door first.

"This is the common room. Unlike the other types of dormitories, Ravenclaw has a library in here and also has rooms for each and every person. We also have the necessities like toothbrushes for those who forget anything. The library is always open, however, it is frowned upon to be loud at night." Francine lectured.

Harry was led through the door and found the room to be very exciting.

Unlike the rest of the common rooms, the Ravenclaw common room had a dark purple and almost black outer wall design, and the inside of the room had a lot of bookshelfs on it that were full of books and magical items.

Harry looked around the room with a calculating gaze before he nodded, he approved of Rowena's tastes and presentation of the room.

It was only someone with great skill that could make such a useful area with all of the objects around it being able to be used in fights or for someone's survival and make it all look natural instead of stupid.

Harry blanched out for the rest of the speech as he took in his surroundings.

A couple of people saw his vacant look and snickered, thinking that Harry hadn't understood the speech.

Harry came back to reality at the end of the speech and found his room easy enough for him to use.

Harry looked around the room and didn't see any runes or carvings that would signify a ward around the area.

"I'm going to have to finish my runes book soon." Harry muttered to himself.

He satisfied himself by enchanting a low level detection ward that would let him know if anyone was coming.

Harry used his senses to make sure that the ward took hold before he nodded and unpacked all of his stuff for the week.

He stayed up till about midnight going over the spellwork for the first year that he was able to do.

He had found that he was able to do most first year spells without trouble for him.

Harry finally nodded off to sleep around 1 AM.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The next day found Harry going to the great hall early for breakfast.

As usual, Harry had his head buried in a book and looking over the materials that he would need to practice the second year spells.

He had spent about an hour studying the first year spells and then spent the rest of the time finishing off the first year spells. The first year spells came easy for him since the main thing that was difficult with the magic was the theory. Most first years weren't that good with the theory and had to learn it in a simplified version.

However, due to Harry's learning of the theory whenever he was younger and then breaking it down with a dictionary when he didn't understand something, he was able to learn the spells extremely fast compared to everyone else.

He briefly glanced over to his brother and saw that he was hanging out with the red haired Weasley. Harry wrinkled his nose at the sight of the Weasley and frowned, how did his brother always get stuck with the morons.

That was when the distance between him and his brother grew to a much larger point.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I need another fifteen reviews for the next chapter. Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo! I know that this chapter does not meet my criteria, but I felt that with the way that y'all were reviewing in that one day, it would be wrong of me to withhold the next chapter from you.**

**This means that I am bringing down the reviews that I need for the next chapter to sixty.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Please read!**

**Chapter 5**

Harry went to his classes and was kind of sad that he didn't have any classes with his brother except for Astronomy. And, with that one, neither of them would be up for talking.

Harry's first class was potions with the Hufflepuffs.

"Now, the first rule of potions is that you must be careful and always play it safe. If I catch any of you tossing items in any cauldrons or purposefully endangering another's potion, I will immediately give a hundred point deduction and a month of detention." Snape said strictly.

There really was no reason for this other than the fact that they didn't have the rivalry of the Gryffindors' and Slytherins' and he wouldn't let it start in his class if he could help it.

There would be no petty endangerment between these two houses in his class.

The rule was to make sure that the rest of them were more wary of it and didn't think they could get away with throwing items in the potions of the people they didn't like.

"Now, the first part that we are going to be working on is theoretical. I will not ask how many of you looked in a book as I know that I would not get a truthful answer, but this will test your knowledge." Snape said.

"Smith, what is the reason that you put a base with an acidic substance in a potion usually, even if the ingredient is counterproductive?" Snape asked.

Smith was looking like he was being asked the theory of relativity.

Harry raised his hand after a few seconds and Snape started looking around the room for possible volunteers.

"What is the answer, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"To balance it out and make sure that the potion does not become too volatile to work. Also, it can sometimes prevent a potion from overloading and exploding or cause a rise in the temperature needed to work right." Harry answered.

Snape was slightly shocked; some of that stuff was from second year.

After a bit more prodding and questioning, Snape found that Harry knew material up to the middle of third year.

At the end of the class, this was mostly spent questioning Harry with how far he got, though in the end Snape asked Harry to stay behind.

"What do you want, Professor Snape?" Harry asked bluntly, not disrespectful, just blunt.

Snape almost let out a groan. That response was almost pure Lily whenever she was mad.

"I was here to talk about how far you are along in your schooling." Snape said.

Harry said, "I'm on second year with spells and third with things that didn't require wands."

Snape nodded, he had suspected it was something like that, and now he was backed into a corner.

"Tell me, do you think that Hogwarts can give you the best education with bigots like the Weasleys or even people in your own house?" Snape asked with a smirk.

Harry was about to respond that it could when the words of the girl that he had ran into went through his head.

She had said that Hogwarts was pathetic compared to any other magical school.

"I don't know." He finally responded honestly.

Snape smirked; it was time to cement his role in Voldemort's inner circle.

"Talk to Quirrel later today. I shall allow you to go off to the side and work on your own thing for my classes, but Quirrel is better for teaching you and is better-rounded than I could be." Snape confessed.

Harry just nodded stiffly and waited for his dismissal from the professor.

The professor waved him away and Harry left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry spent the full class of DADA assessing Quirrel.

From what he saw of the man, there was nothing that special about him, but, when professor Snape gave a recommendation, from what he had learned from his fellow students, there was always a reason for it.

Harry stayed after class that day as he didn't have another period after DADA and waited for all of the students to ask the questions and leave the room.

"W-w-what do you want, Mr. Potter?" Quirrel stuttered out.

(A/N: Just to let you know, that Is the only time that I will do his stutter, the rest of the time, I won't)

"I'm trying to see why Snape sent me to you for extra tutoring in all of my classes." Harry said bluntly.

Harry didn't catch it, but Quirrel had gone for his wand a few seconds into the meeting and then stayed near it under the guise of having a hand dropped down.

"So, he thinks that I help fools?" Quirrel asked with a dark scowl.

Harry was too focused on the fact that he was called a fool to notice the scowl.

Unknown to him, Voldemort had taken over Quirrel by that point in his meeting.

"No, he thinks that I am too far ahead for the rest of the class. He has me doing self-study in potions." Harry replied.

"What about the rest of the teachers?" Quirrel asked.

"I went to them and they just brushed me off. Well, Flitwick said that he wouldn't be accused of playing favorites, but, still." Harry said with a shrug.

"I see," Quirrel said, stroking some invisible mustache of some kind.

He thought it over for a few minutes before he nodded his head in acceptance of the idea.

"Very well, I shall tutor you, but, be ready for a long and difficult road." Quirrel said with a dark smirk.

Harry nodded and walked away.

Not once did he notice that throughout the whole conversation, Quirrel had only stuttered the first time he spoke.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Remember, I need sixty reviews to continue this fic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo! I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I got caught up in playing an online video game called Marvel Avengers Alliance. It is a pretty cool game and extremely easy to lose track of time in.**

**Sorry for the delay, but, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**I hope that you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Harry glanced down at his Durmstraung handbook that was disguised as his transfiguration textbook. He had been going through it for the last week with his new mentor, Quirrel, and he was a bit surprised at the materials inside of the book.

The book had information all the way down to its location and the spells that were necessary to learn if you wanted to transfer in at the moment.

Harry was surprised to learn that Durmstraung offered several more classes than Hogwarts and also went a bit in depth with the dark arts and gave information about everything that they needed to know about the dark arts before they had started using them.

McGonagall glanced down at him to make sure that he was actually doing his work before she nodded grudgingly.

McGonagall had a huge grudge against him for being in Ravenclaw, she talked about being fair, but, she was as caught up in the hype of Slytherin being dark and Ravenclaw having a great chance of going dark.

Harry smirked at her as she went away. It was always fun to trick McGonagall into anything. He could still remember how he had gotten the twins in trouble and how they had been sentenced.

McGonagall wasn't the only issue that Harry had had in the last few weeks.

Harry had noticed that his father had stopped writing him as much as before whenever he had been away for Quidditch, and his brother had distanced himself away from Harry a small bit. It wasn't noticeable, but Harry was one to notice any small difference. It didn't help that Ron had pulled Daniel away from Harry at every opportunity.

So, Harry had immersed himself in his textbooks and continually studied. Before, he had been on his second year of spells and third year of potions, but that had changed. Harry was now on the end of his third year of potions and a third of the way through the spells and electives of third year.

Quirrel was also still helping, and that was why Harry was in the situation that he was in right then.

"Incendio," Harry called out, only for Quirrel to dodge to the side and immerse him in some kind of net with a wave of his wand. Harry tried to get out using an elemental fire spell, but he could not escape.

"Stupefy," Quirrel called out.

Harry was struck by the spell and knocked out.

When he came to, Quirrel was pacing the room.

"Are you sure that you are serious about this training?" Quirrel asked sharply.

Harry flinched and said, "Yes, I am one hundred percent sure."

Quirrel nodded and said, "Why do you want the training. I need a good answer."

Harry thought for a second before answering.

"I want to be the best. There will be no one stronger, no one more powerful, and no one smarter than I am." Harry said with determination.

"What will you do to get to your goal?" He asked.

"I will train day in and day out if need be." Harry responded.

Quirrel smirked and said, "And if someone got in your way?"

"I would remove them with whatever force necessary." Harry responded immediately, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Very well, then. I think that it is time that we stepped up our lessons." Quirrel said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I think it is time that you learn about the dark arts." Quirrel said with a smirk on his face.

"T-the dark arts," Harry stammered out.

"Yes, you have said that you want to be the best. In order to be the best, you must understand all magicks." Quirrel said with a nod of his head.

Harry just nodded, he could understand the logic, but he didn't like it.

"What are the dark arts driven by?" Quirrel asked sharply.

"They are driven by the intent to hurt." Harry responded immediately. It was one of the things that were drilled into him at a young age.

"Correct, however, what are some light spells like the good version of the cutting curse?" Quirrel scowled, it was obvious that this was one of his less favorite spells.

"The desire to cut or to cleave, sometimes to knock out or dispose of." Harry responded.

"Good, now, I ask you this, what is the difference between the two magicks given what you just said." Quirrel said.

Harry thought for a second and then shrugged.

"Excellent, you have gotten your first lesson. There is no such thing as dark or light magic, just morons and bigots who like to keep the power to themselves." Quirrel said with an evil smirk.

Harry nodded his head slowly, it was common information that the ministry was run by bigots who loved power, why wouldn't they keep power in the form of the dark arts.

Then, the lesson concluded and they left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

October 31st, 1991 Halloween

"TROLL, TROLL in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know," Quirrel said before he passed out.

Harry blinked before he saw all of the houses departing.

He scouted around and noticed his brother and Ron (as he had learned the pathetic moron was called) were missing.

He shrugged before heading back to his house with the rest of his mates.

After all, it was likely that Ron and his brother were somewhere goofing off. What were the odds that they would come face to face with a mountain troll? After all, the school was big and in the dungeons. Once they were notified of it, they would probably get out of the way and head back to their dorm.

They wouldn't do anything stupid like taking it out, right?

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
